dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Fourth Doctor Stories
This is a list of the adventures of the Fourth Doctor in the series ''DWv2'' . The era is notable for being one of the shortest, comprising just 2 seasons and 10 stories, and for introducing the Celestial Toymaker and the Pyroforms to the show's continuity. The era is also known for rematches against the Daleks, the Master, the Cybermen, the Yeti, the Sontarans and the Great Intelligence. The Fourth Doctor was potrayed by Edward Hamilton (1899-1976) from 1974 to 1976. Click here to return to the adventures of the Third Doctor. Season 12 ('1974/75') The twelfth season introduced the Fourth Doctor, and saw depature of Derry as a companion. Roxanne Belle, a street worker from 1898 France, became the new comanion, and Flavia, future companion to the Fifth Doctor was introduced. '040- The Star Snatchers' (4 episodes, Eps 187-190) The newly regenerated Doctor and Derry land inside Station 5, a gigantic solar panel that harvests light energy from stars to feed the power requerments of the expanding Earth empire. But the crew, lead by Captain Brown, faces a purplexing problem- other stations are starting to vanish, and the power levels from the stars are beginning to dip considerably. The problems are blamed on the Pyroforms, a race of sentient plasma who live inhabit a series of living stars. The Doctor, blamed for being a Pyroform activist and sabotaging the panel, discovers that the Pyroforms are trying to force the panel to turn back before the Star Snatchers, who are draining there stars, come to the panel and destroy it. The Doctor, Derry and the crew face the Star Snatchers- the Sontarans! They are using the stars to feed there galactic war with the Rutans, and are set to invade the Earth. However, the Doctor and the Pyroforms use the panel to feed the energy back to the Sontaran fleet, destroying it. The panel is shut down as the Earth energy comission and the Pyroforms agree that they won't mine sentient stars. The crew prepare to depart, but Derry comes with them, ready to retrun to Earth. He and the Doctor bid a final farwell, before the lone Doctor leaves in the TARDIS... This is the first story to feature the Fourth Doctor. It features the second apperance of the Sontarans in DWv2 and the last apperance of Arthur Derry as companion and the original TARDIS console room. '041- The Night of the Daleks' (4 episodes, Eps 191-194) The Doctor, now using the secondary console room, lands in Paris in 1898 This story is the fifth story to feature the Daleks in DWv2. It features the first apperance of Roxanne Belle as companion. '042- The Flavia Trap' (4 episodes, Eps 195-198) The Doctor and Roxanne are recalled to Gallifrey, to investigate the assassination of Council-member Flavia, by Flavia (who's regenerated). This story is the third story set on Gallifrey and fourth to feature the Time Lords in DWv2. It features the seventh apperance of the Master in DWv2. It features the first apperance of Flavia in the series. '043- War of the Cybermen' (6 episodes, Eps 199-205) This story is the fourth story to feature the Cybermen in DWv2. '044- The Thirteenth Hour' (8 episodes, Eps 206-213) This story is the first story to feature the Celestial Toymaker in DWv2. Season 13 ('1975/76') The thirteenth season introduced Maxwell Silberling, a postman and future inerdimensional space hero, and Gwen, a celtic rebel from Roman-occupied Britain, as companion. The series saw the departure of the Fourth Doctor. '045- The Power of the Cy-Gor' (5 episodes, Eps 214-218) This story is the fifth story to feature the Cy-Gor. '046- The Pools of Sulis' (4 episodes, Eps 219-222) This story is the first apperance of Gwen as a companion. '047- Machniations of the Daleks' (4 episodes, Eps 224-227) This story is the sixth story to feature the Daleks in DWv2. It features the first apperance of Brigadier Letherbridge-Stewart in DWv2 as a young soldier. '048- The Nightmare of Vortis' (7 episodes, Eps 228-234) This story is the first story to revist the planet Vortis in DWv2. '049- The Paranoia Engine' (6 episodes, 235-240) This story is the second story to feature the Yeti and the Great Intelligence in DWv2. It features the final apperance of the Fourth Doctor in the series. The Doctor regenerates for the Fourth time. It is attributed to mental trauma suffered by the Doctor by absorbing the Great Intelligence into his head and then forcing a regenration to destroy it. The Fifth Doctor makes a cameo at the end. Click here to go to the adventures of the Fifth Doctor . Further apperances *''The Giant's Fist'' (1976, stock footage) *''The Five Doctors'' (1983, played by William Grey) *''The Eight Doctors'' (1993, played by Peter Pascerelli) *''The Ten Doctors'' (2003, played by Peter Pascerelli) *''The Twelve Doctors'' (2013, played by Geoffrey Kirk)